Nan!
by Dancelune
Summary: update Chapitre 4. ça va pas mieux entre les filles et les g-boys ! Je m'excuse platement pour l'énorme retard dans cette fic, gomen ne.
1. nan!

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : les mecs sont pas à moi, mais les filles oui ^___^. 

Genre : surprise-partie

Couple : gros bouleversement, j'envoie tout valdinguer. 

**Chapitre 1 : Nan !**

- « Quoi ? Travailler avec les dénommés G-boys ? Pas question ! »

- « Pink enfin ! »

- « Hors de question ! »

- « Pourquoi ? Il paraît qu'ils sont mignons. »

- « Des petits cons oui ! »

- « Tu les connais même pas ! »

- « Pas besoin ! Nan mais vous avez vu les infos ! Comment ils se la pètent avec leur gundams !!! »

- « Mais c'est pour le bien de… »

- « Je m'en fous ! Je veux pas travailler avec ces minables ! »

- « Tu exagères Pink. Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse par hasard ? »

- « Que… Répète un peu Purple !!! »

- « Calmez-vous les filles ! »

- « Mais oui ! Et pis on est 5 nous aussi. Qui sait, on sera peut-être toutes mariées à la fin de la mission ? »

- « Indigo et son romantisme à deux balles ! »

- « Aller quoi ! Ca peut être amusant ! »

- « Tout est amusant pour toi, Rojo ! »

- « Vi, les mecs m'amusent, j'avoues. »

- « Mais vous les trouvez pas beaux ? »

- « Ca devrait être suffisant pour que je saute de joie à l'idée de bosser avec eux ? »

- « Viiiiiiiiii ! Le natté là, z'avez vu comme il est beau !! »

- « Un travelo oui ! »

- « Perso j'aime bien le japonais. »

Gros silence.

- « Blanca… C'est toi qui vient de parler, j'ai bien entendu ? »

La dénommée Blanca haussa les épaules et tourna sa petite frimousse sur le côté, prenant la mine pimbêche comme elle savait si bien le faire.

- « Hey ! Pink ! J'te vois bien avec le chinois! » fit Purple en étouffant un rire.

- « Ou le petit blondinet, celui qui a l'air tout fragile. »

- « Tu rigoles ! Il ne survivrait pas à Pink plus d'une nano-seconde !!! »

- « LA FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERME ! » hurla la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- « Au fait Indigo, tu nous as pas dit pourquoi on devait bosser avec eux. »

- « Ah vi c'est vrai, hi hi hi ! Excusez moi. » fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau pour y attraper le rapport que son mentor lui avait envoyé. « Alors : Trop d'ennemis, besoin de renforts. »

Regards vides de la part de ses camarades.

- « Et c'est tout ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Ton mentor est vraiment pas causant. »

- « Mais il est charmant ! »

***

Les quatre mecs gobaient des mouches, la mâchoire sur les genoux, les yeux écarquillés.

- « Tu… Tu te fous de notre gueule là ! Heero… Et les gars, j'le savais pas, mais Heero a été comique dans une vie antérieure !… Les gars ? »

Duo regarda tour à tour ses compères. Trowa semblait figé dans le temps, pas un de ses cils ne bougeait. Quatre était baba, limite à sourire devant le comique de la situation. Wufeï avait la goutte au nez et le menton qui tremblait. Heero lui, semblait imperturbable, bien qu'un peu ébranlé quand même.

- « Des filles ? »

- « Des onnas. »

La voix était brisée, complètement anéantie.

- « Pour nous … aider ?… dans notre mission ? »

- « Par Nataku… Des onnas… Une mission !!! »

- « Respire Wufeï. »

- « Comment… Comment ont-ils pu nous faire ça ? » demanda le chinois d'une petite voix chevrotante.

- « Trop d'ennemis, on y arrivera pas à nous cinq. »

- « Pas possible. Non, pas possible. » Duo se leva et se mit à tourner en rond, tenant son menton d'une main. « Non, il doit y avoir une autre raison, une raison cachée qui a poussé les Mads Dogs a vraiment perdre la boule. »

- « Y'a effectivement une autre raison. » fit Heero d'une voix plate et monocorde.

- « Laquelle ? »

- « Je cite : « et on a pensé que cela vous ferait du bien de côtoyer de jeunes et jolies demoiselles. » Fin de la citation. »

C'est à se moment là que Quatre s'évanouit et que Wufeï saigna du nez.

A suivre….

Gwenaelle D., 05 mars 2003.  


	2. nan! 2

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : les mecs sont pas à moi, mais les filles oui ^___^. 

Genre : surprise-partie

Couple : gros bouleversement, j'envoie tout valdinguer. 

**Chapitre 2 : Nan !**

La fourgonnette s'engagea dans la petite route, direction le quartier général des Mads Dogs, paumé quelque part en pleine montagne. Deux femmes à l'avant, lunettes de soleil et treillis militairse, pas causantes. A l'arrière cinq filles, de plus ou moins bonne humeur.

- « On va enfin les rencontrer ! » fit Indigo.

- « Grrrrrrr. »

Purple regarda Pink avec un air amusé.

- « T'es pas contente Pinky ? »

- « M'appelles pas comme ça ou j'te mord. »

- « Moi j'ai hâte qu'ils utilisent mon Space Vib'. »

- « Toi t'es vraiment inconsciente ! Ils vont nous les péter nos bébés, ça crève les yeux, ils sont beaucoup trop perfectionnés pour eux. »

- « Tu sais qui va utiliser ta septième merveille du monde ? »

- « Un Max-machin. Paraît qu'il est cinglé. Je te paris trois paires de soutifs qu'il va tout déglinguer en moins de deux secondes parce qu'il croira savoir l'utiliser. » fit Pink.

- « Je tiens le pari. » fit Rojo.

Pink lui lança un regard mauvais. 

- « Et toi, tiens, Rojo, c'est auquel que tu vas devoir apprendre le maniement de ton Sabre Céleste ? »

- « Au chinois. »

- « Bon courage, paraît que c'est un macho de première qui supporte pas les nanas. »

- « T'inquiète, j'vais le mater en moins de deux. »

- « T'en sais beaucoup Pink, pour quelqu'un qui voulait pas venir. » fit Purple suspicieuse. 

- « Bien sûr, j'ai étudié leur dossier de fond en comble pour connaître les moindres tares de ces dégénérés. Je veux être sûre de pouvoir les affronter et leur filer une raclée. »

- « C'est quoi exactement ton problème avec les mecs, Pink ? » demanda Rojo.

- « C'est vrai ça, tu t'acharnes alors que je suis sûre qu'ils sont adorables. » fit Indigo.

Purple tiqua à cette phrase, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- « Peuh… Les mecs, j'aime pas les avoir dans mes pattes. »

- « Je crois que tu t'entendras bien avec le chinois. » fit ironiquement Purple.

- « Je suis contente, je vais bosser avec le japonais, monsieur Heero Yuy. Il a l'air chou comme tout. » fit Indigo.

- « Pas touche. » fit Blanca.

Les quatre autres filles la regardèrent bouche bée. Il était déjà rare qu'elle parle, mais là, pour dire à Indigo de ne pas toucher à un garçon, alors que d'habitude elle ne leur confiait rien…

- « Dis donc, t'as l'air sérieusement entichée toi. » 

Blanca ne répondit rien, se contentant de passer une mèche de ses cheveux blancs derrière son oreille droite.

- « Et toi Indigo, tu veux lequel ? » fit Rojo pour rigoler.

Purple tendit l'oreille. 

- « Heu, je sais pas, ils sont tous beaux… Peut-être le grand à la mèche, il a l'air mystérieux. »

- « Hmmmm, voyons voyons… J'aime les grand aux cheveux noir, aux yeux vert et au teint mat. » fit Rojo.

- « Y'a pas. » fit Indigo, triste pour son amie.

- « Pfffff, râââh la la, mais je finirai bien par le rencontrer un jour, je ne désespère pas. »

 - « Et toi Purple, c'est quoi ton type de mec ? » demanda Indigo.

- « Hein ? Heu… bah j'en ai pas. »

- « Ah bon ? T'es sûre ? »

- « Ben ouais. »

- « Ah tiens. Je pensais que tout le monde avait un type d'homme préféré. »

Pink lança un regard en biais à son amie. Elle connaissait très bien ses tendances. Malheureusement, elle s'était amourachée de la seule des cinq qui avait un penchant bien affirmé pour les hommes. 

- « On arrive les filles. » fit l'une des femmes à l'avant.

- « Super. » marmonna Pink. 

Elle n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie de les voir.

***

La salle de réunion était vide, excepté cinq jeunes hommes énervés, anxieux, tout ce que l'on veut sauf relaxés.

- « Arrêtes de taper du pied Duo. » fit Wufeï.

- « Grrrrr. »

Duo était super, super stressé. _La première qui fait mine de s'intéressé à Heero, je la dégomme aussi sec. Je la transperce avec ma faux, je lui tire les cheveux, je la trucide du regard, je lui balourde Shinigami au cul, je la fais bouillir à petit feu dans une énorme marmite, je l'écorche et je la cloue à un tronc d'arbre, je…_

- « Duo, s'il te plaît. »

- « 'scuse Quat-chan. »

Le petit blondinet appréhendait nettement les envies de meurtre de Duo. Et elles s'ajoutaient aux siennes, car bien qu'il n'en ai jamais parlé à quiconque, pas même à Duo, il avait un petit pincement au cœur à imaginer Trowa en train de passer ses journées en compagnie d'une jolie jeune fille… Il pourrait très bien en tomber amoureux… Et bizarrement cette idée lui déplaisait fortement.

- « Wuffy ! Maintenant c'est toi qui tape des doigts sur ton accoudoir ! »

- « C'est Wufeï ! » grogna celui-ci en arrêtant son tic. « Je te préviens Maxwell, si tu m'appelles comme ça devant ces onnas, je te jure que je te… »

- « Oui oui oui. Je le ferais pas promis. A condition que tu saignes pas du nez. Si tu saignes du nez… Hé hé hé. »

Le chinois trucida l'américain de ses yeux noirs.

- « Dans ce cas je révèlerai à tout le monde qu'un jour y'a trois ans tu… »

- « Nan ! D'accord c'est bon, je t'appellerai Chang…C'est pas beau de faire du chantage. »

- « Je ne fais que te renvoyer la balle Duo. » fit Wufeï fier de lui.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé y'a trois ans ? » demanda Quatre.

- « T'occupes, c'est pas important. »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Les cinq garçons sursautèrent. C'était Sally.

- « Elle arrivent ! » fit cette dernière toute excitée.

- « Merde ! » lâcha Duo.

- « Roooh mais soyez pas comme ça !!! Je suis sûre qu'elles seront charmantes. »

- « Tu parles ouais ! Je me les imagine très bien en pleine mission. » Duo prit alors une voix aigue. « Omon dieu, mais je me suis cassé un ongle ! Arrrggghhhhh, ma premaneeeente, vite, faut que je rentre à la base me recoiffée. » Il reprit sa voix normale. « Ou bien alors du style : » Re voix de fausset : « Ô mon roudoudou comme tu es bôôôôôô…. Bisous bisous bisous… »

Sally s'esclaffa de rire. 

- « Duo, je pense que tu vas avoir des surprises. »

- « C'est ça ouais. De toute façon, on va être fixé dans peu de temps. »

- « Bon, vous venez ? »

- « Où ça ? »      

- « Ben, dans le salon. »

- « Ah. On n'accueille pas les onnas en salle de réunion ? » fit Wufeï acide.

- « Mais non ! La moindre des politesses c'est de leur offrir le thé à leur arrivée. »

Regard consterné de la part des cinq garçons.

- « Bon, ben j'y vais moi. Les Mads Dogs sont déjà là-bas. »

- « On arrive, on arrive. » fit Duo en se levant de sa chaise à contre-cœur, imité par ses camarades.

_La première qui s'approche d'Heero je la massacre._

_Des onnas… des onnas… des onnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !!!!!_

_J'espère qu'elles seront moches._

_Y'en aura peut-être une qui s'y connaît en informatique._

_Allons-y._

***~~~***

Les garçons arrivèrent dans le salon et s'accoudèrent au bar, tous les sièges étant déjà occupés par les Mad Dogs, et la banquette réservée pour les futures invités. Ces derniers ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire. Pour certains c'était un sourire malicieux, pour d'autres plutôt un sourire ironique. En tout cas, leurs pupilles ne furent pas tranquilles en les voyant.

Une femme apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était grande et costaud, d'après sa largeur d'épaule impressionnante. Elle s'arrêta et prit le temps d'enlever ses lunettes de soleil et son bérêt. Elle n'était pas laide, mais on ne pouvait pas la qualifier de jolie non plus. 

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre ? C'est une femme ça ? Vous êtes sûr ? Où est passé sa féminité, je la vois pas_, se dit Duo.      

Une deuxième quasiment identique se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Non. Me dites pas que se sont les nanas avec lesquelles on doit travailler ?_ se dit Duo, encore plus horrifié que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il regarda Wufeï qui avait les yeux exorbités et paraissait subir un traumatisme de première. Quatre lui lança un petit sourire peu rassuré. Trowa avait les jointures blanches à force de serrer les poings, et Heero avait perdu toute notion de sentiments. Le soldat parfait était là, en pleine forme.

- « Lieutenants. » fit le docteur J.

- « Messieurs. » répondit la première qui était entrée dans la pièce. 

- « Les filles sont là ? »

- « Oui. Vous pouvez venir les filles. » cria la femme avec une voix d'ours qui donna des frissons à Quatre et Wufeï. 

Duo soupira de savoir que ces deux gorilles n'étaient pas leurs futures associées.

Les cinq jeunes filles entrèrent dans le salon et se mirent en rang. 

_C'est quoi ces clowns ?_ se demanda Duo en dévisageant les cinq jeunes filles aux cheveux colorés.

_Elle… Elle_… se dit Heero, complètement abasourdi.

_Ca me rappelle le cirque_, se dit Trowa.

_C'est gai toutes ces couleurs_, se dit Quatre.

_Pas une n'a l'air d'une vrai femme_, vociféra Wufeï.

_Même en vrai ils ont l'air con_, se dit Pink.

_Rooooh qu'ils sont chous !_ s'émerveilla Indigo.

_Tiens, le grand à la mèche fait ma taille_, se dit Purple.

_Pas de beau brun aux yeux vert_, désespéra Rojo.

_Enfin je le rencontre_, se dit Blanca, toute émue.

Les Mad dogs, les lieutenants et Sally observaient les réactions de chacun. De loin, on aurait pu croire à une guerre de tranchée. Les yeux étaient étrécis, les attitudes droites et froides.

- « Hmm hmm. » fit le professeur G. 

Les dix jeunes de la pièce sursautèrent. 

- « Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de vous asseoir. » fit-il en leur désignant les banquettes en face de leurs sièges et du bar.

Les filles s'exécutèrent sans dire un mot. 

- « Je pense que vous avez toutes et tous lu le rapport de mission que l'on vous a envoyé. » 

Signe de tête affirmatifs des deux côtés. 

- « Bien. Dans ce cas nous devrions faire les présentations officielles. Lieutenant, vous voulez commencer ? »

- « Très bien. »

Elle présenta les jeunes filles dans l'ordre de la banquette en partant par la gauche, une par une.  

- « Voici Blanca Sol. » 

La jeune fille se leva et s'inclina.

- « Spécialiste des armes à feu utilisant le nucléaire. »

La jeune fille se rassit, lançant un petit coup d'œil à Heero en passant, pendant que sa compagne se levait.

Duo se rendit compte de l'œillade, et cela ne lui plut pas du tout. _Grrrrrrrrr_…

- « Indigo Sweetheart. Spécialiste informatique en réseau et explosifs. »

- « Bonjour. » fit-elle avec un sourire amical et un petit geste de la main, avant de se rasseoir.

- « Pink Praddy. » fit la lieutenant pendant que la jeune fille aux cheveux rose se levait. « Spécialiste des vibrations et comportements des objets dans l'espace. »

La jeune fille trucida les cinq garçons du regard, puis se rassit.

- « Purple Martin. Pas vraiment une spécialiste, plutôt une bricoleuse en tout genre qui crée de vraies merveilles. »

- « Hé hé. » fit la jeune en souriant et en faisant le V de la victoire d'une main, avant de se rasseoir.

- « Et enfin Rojo Tribaldo, spécialiste des armes anciennes et des technologies nouvelles. »

La jeune fille se leva, s'inclina et se rassit.

- « Bien. » fit le professeur J. « Je crois que c'est au tour de nos g-boys maintenant. »

Les cinq garçons s'alignèrent.

- « On commence par notre soldat 01, Heero Yuy. Il pilote le Wing. C'est un génie informatique. »

Heero s'inclina. Duo remarqua avec un énervement digne de ce nom que la Blanca ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- « Duo Maxwell, notre pilote 02. Un assassin de première qui pilote le DeathScythe. »

Duo se contenta d'un petit signe de la main. Son mentor le regarda avec désapprobation. Il haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- « Trowa Barton, le pilote 03. Son gundam est le Heavy Arms. Il s'est spécialisé dans les infiltrations. »

Trowa se pencha très très légèrement en avant.

- « Quatre Raberba Winner, pilote 04 du SandRock. Inutile de vous le présenter, je pense que vous connaissez toutes sa famille et son rôle important dans le maintien de la paix. »

Quatre sourit et s'inclina.

- « Et enfin le pilote 05, Chang Wufeï. Il pilote le Shenlong. C'est un homme d'honneur. »

Wufeï releva un sourcil interrogateur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que J fasse des remarques de cette trempe sur lui.

- « Bien. » fit la lieutenante. « Comme vous l'avez sûrement constaté en lisant le rapport, vous aller travailler par paire… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- « Première paire, Heero Yuy et Indigo  Sweetheart. » 

Indigo se parat d'un énorme sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était trop mignon le petit japonais, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux bleu. Elle était bien tombée. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle s'approcha de lui pour aller lui serrer la main.

- « Bonjour, je suis enchantée de travailler avec toi. » fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Heero la regarda sceptique, puis accepta la poignée de main.

Le regard de Duo lançait des éclairs. Il semblait bien que cette petite pimbêche soit ravie de travailler avec SON Heero. Ca n'allait pas du tout, il allait devoir surveiller de près cette très faiblement potentielle concurrente. 

Purple se rembrunit en voyant Indigo si heureuse avec ce jeune homme de malheur.

- « Deuxième paire, Duo Maxwell et Pink Praddy. »

Les deux adolescents se fussilèrent du regard.

_Elle a l'air cruche et mauvaise_, se dit Duo.

_Génial, je me tape le travelo de service_, pensa Pink.

_Je suis sûre qu'elle est stupide et nunuche_.

_Il a l'air gauche et gringalet_.

_Je me vois pas en quoi elle pourrait m'aider cette couasse._

_Il va détruire ma faux en moins de deux secondes tellement il a l'air empoté._

- « Allons les enfants, allez vous serrer la main ! » fit le professeur G.

_Tu pouvais pas avoir de meilleure idée, champignon de mes deux ?_

_De quoi il se mêle le gros, j'ai pas envie de m'approcher de cette crampe._

- « Pink. » fit la lieutenante d'une voix dure.

La jeune fille poussa un soupire de désespoir et se dirigea à-contre cœur vers le jeune homme natté qu'elle allait devoir supporter pendant toute la mission.

Elle lui tendit la main, fière et méprisante. Duo la regarda de haut, puis lui prit la main, essayant de lui broyer les os de la main, tant qu'il y était. Dommage pour lui, elle avait l'air forte à ce jeu là elle aussi. Elle se retint de ricaner, et Duo lui montra les dents.

- « Voilà qui est mieux. » fit G ravi.

- « Troisième paire, Trowa Barton et Blanca Sol. »

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle. Le fait que ce soit lui qui bouge plut énormément à Blanca. Enfin un qui avait de la politesse. Elle s'avança aussi.

- « Bonjour. »

- « Ravie de travailler avec toi. »

Il fit un petit signe de tête d'acquiescement.

Une lueur de peur et de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Quatre, puis il se ressaisit. Trowa avait l'air d'avoir un bon feeling avec sa nouvelle collègue, et il en était content pour lui.

- « Quatrième paire, Quatre Raberba Winner et Purple Martin. »

Quatre sourit à la jeune et s'avança vers elle. Elle sourit et s'avança aussi.

- « Bonjour. »

- « Salut. »

- « Content de travailler avec toi. »

- « Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre. »

Elle avait une poigne énergique, et l'empathie de Quatre lui donna une bonne impression de la jeune fille. C'était heureux.

- « Et enfin, Chang Wufeï et Rojo Tribaldo. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouge s'avança vers le jeune chinois d'un air déterminé et rigolard. Elle se planta devant lui et lui tendit la main.

- « Bonjour Wuffy. »

Gros blanc dans la salle.

Le chinois la regarda avec des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, incapable de réagir, son cerveau s'étant bloqué sur le dernier mot : « Wuffy ».

- « Cela ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Wuffy ? J'adore les surnoms. »

Et soudain, un immense éclat de rire retentit dans le salon. Impossible de se retenir pour Duo. Wufeï qui se trouvait obligé de bosser avec une onna qui osait l'appeler Wuffy… C'était trop drôle, il n'en pouvait plus. Quatre laissa échapper un petit rire, et Trowa eut un micro-sourire. Heero ne tiqua pas, mais il eut les yeux brillants un instant. Les filles ne pigeaient que dalle.

- « Wuffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! » hurla Duo, mort de rire.

Le chinois avait la goutte au nez et le menton tremblant.

- « O… Onna… Onna… »

- « Onna ? Beuh… c'est nul comme surnom ça ! Tu peux pas m'en trouver un autre ? S'te plaît Wuffy. » fit Rojo, qui se délectait de la situation.

Duo se roulait par terre tellement il rigolait.

- « Oh ! Je crois comprendre, tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ? C'est ça ? »

Wufeï ne put que grogner en la fusillant du regard.

- « Mais pas de problèmes, fallait le dire ! Je voudrais pas qu'on parte sur de mauvaises bases, hein Feï feï ? »

- « WHOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! »

Duo n'en pouvait plus. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à rire autant ce matin. Du coup, ben son mauvais préjugés face aux filles diminua d'un cran.               

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 10 mars 2003 


	3. nan! 3

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : les mecs sont pas à moi, mais les filles oui ^___^. 

Genre : surprise-partie

Couple : gros bouleversement, j'envoie tout valdinguer. 

**Chapitre 3 : Nan !**

- « Bon, sur ce, il reste trois quart d'heure avant l'heure du déjeuner, donc messieurs, je vous propose d'aller montrer leurs chambres à vos nouvelles camarades. » fit le professeur J.

- « Elles sont grandes, elles vont les trouver toutes seules. » marmonna Duo.

- « Parfaitement, on a pas besoin de gamins dans nos pattes. » répliqua Pink.

- « Pardon ? » fit Duo en se tournant vers la fille à côté d'elle.

- « Quoi ? » fit celle-ci en l'imitant et en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

- « Je veux bien que monsieur Yuy me montre ma chambre. » fit Indigo en souriant et en passant un bras sous celui de Heero.

Duo faillit aboyer, et Purple eu un regard triste pendant une fraction de seconde. Pink s'aperçut très bien de la réaction de Duo, et cela la soulagea d'un énorme poids. Au moins, son collègue imposé ne s'intéressait pas aux filles, mais aux garçons. Et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il avait les même soucis que Purple avec Indigo : ils étaient tous les deux amoureux de personnes à mille lieux de partager leurs convictions sexuelles et n'ayant absolument aucune idée des penchants de leurs camarades respectifs pour leur petite personne. 

- « Les filles, vos bagages lourds arriveront demain. Prenez vos sac à dos dans l'entrée et préparez vous pour le repas du soir. C'est dans une salle commune, les garçons vous y conduiront. »

- « Oui madame. » répondirent les cinq filles en chœur.

_Hé bien, quelle autorité elle a celle-là !_ se dit Duo. 

Indigo et Heero ouvrirent la marche, suivis de près par Duo qui fusillaient la petite nana avec un regard de Shinigami digne de ce nom, et Pink qui s'amusait de la situation.

Un peu plus loin Wufeï et Rojo marchaient sans échanger un mot, le chinois n'ayant pas quitté sa teinte rouge depuis la scène des plus humiliantes que lui avait fait subir cette onna de malheur. La jeune fille elle, était en train de se dire que cela n'avait peut-être pas été très judicieux de sa part d'avoir mis le garçon dans une telle fureur devant tout le monde, car il n'allait désormais pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Trowa et Blanca marchaient côte à côte, silencieux, mais s'échangeant des petits regards et des sourires polis. Blanca était absorbée à surveiller Indigo qui se cramponnait à Heero comme une sangsue, et Trowa se demandait d'où le Soldat Parfait connaissait cette fille. 

Le dernier partenariat, à l'inverse des autres, papotait à tout va.

- « Je vous prie d'excuser mes amis, » fit Quatre, « ils sont un peu rustres de prime abord mais en réalité ils sont vraiment très gentils. » 

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne va pas se formaliser pour si peu. » le rassura Purple, « et vu le clash qu'a fait l'annonce de cette mission dans notre groupe, on peut aisément deviné ce que cela a provoqué chez vous ! »

- « Je pense que vu de l'extérieur cela devait être assez drôle à observer. » 

- « Tu m'as l'air particulièrement causant par rapport à tes camarades. » observa la jeune fille.

- « Je suis l'unique garçon d'une immense famille noyée sous les filles. Vous en me faites donc pas peur. »

- « C'est donc ça ! On les terrorise ! »

- « Y'a un peu de ça oui. Mais j'ai l'impression que l'inverse est vrai aussi. »

- « Hmm oui, c'est pas faux pour certaines d'entre nous. »

- « Dis moi… je sais que je vais être très indiscret mais… »

- « Oui ? »

- « Toi et Indigo… il y a quelque chose entre vous ? »

Purple devint rouge fluo en moins de trois seconde. _Que… Comment… Mais… Ca se voit tant que ça ?… Je… Comment il… Qu'est-ce que je vais dire ?… Misère !… La honte, je_…

- « Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te choquer. »

- « Co… Co… Comment sais-tu ça ? »

- « Eh bien, c'est que, j'ai une sorte de don pour lire dans le cœur des gens et... »

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille l'attrapait par le col de chemise et le décollait presque de terre pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- « Si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, tu es mort. »

- « Aaaaaaahahahahaha. » ria jaune le petit blondinet. « Alors elle n'est pas au courant ? »

- « Non. »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas du genre délateur. »

- « Ca vaut mieux pour toi. »

- « Un problème ? » fit Trowa qui avait surpris le geste violent de la jeune fille du coin de l'œil.

- « Non c'est bon. » fit la jeune fille.

- « Ca va aller. » fit Quatre, « C'est juste une méprise. »

- « Ouais vas-y Purple, botte-lui les fesses ! » cria Pink de l'autre bout du couloir, en agitant les bras comme un supporter.

- « Tu veux que ta copine se fasse démolir ? » demanda Duo.

- « Crétin. Tu ne connais pas Purple, ça se voit. »

- « Et tu ne connais pas Quatre, ça se voit. » répéta ironiquement Duo.

- « Quoi ? Ce poid plume ? »

- « Quand il se fâche, c'est l'enfer sur terre. »

- « Curieuse de voir ça. »

- « Ca peut s'arranger. » souria l'américain.

En plein milieu de la fusillade, Wufeï et Rojo comptaient les points.

- « Pfffff… Hé ben… Ca se chamaille déjà comme des gosses en cours de récré. »

Remarque fort pertinante de la onna, mais Wufeï préfèras ne pas faire de commentaires. La jeune fille se mit face à lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- « Tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune chinois se contenta de la regarder de haut. Elle soupira.

- « Très bien. Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi familière avec toi. »

Mini signe de tête affirmatif du jeune homme. Rojo leva les yeux au ciel en signe de découragement.

Heero et Indigo se remirent tranquillement en route, ce qui décida les autres à se remettre au pas et à abandonner momentanément leurs petites disputes.

***

Les dix jeunes gens restaient muets.

Cinq chambres. Il n'y avait que cinq chambres. Et ils étaient dix. Les mecs s'étaient tous attribués une chambre, et il était clair qu'il allait falloir redistribuer les chambres. _Les crétins de prof !_ pensa Duo. _Ils n'ont même pas fais gaffe qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres chambres que les nôtres… Nous non plus, c'est vrai, mais bon, le choc de l'annonce nous a enlevé nos neurones momentanément... Bon, hé hé hé ! Profitons-en pour retourner cette situation à notre avantage… Enfin à mon avantage…_

- « Heero, avec moi. Quatre et Trowa ensemble. » décréta Duo tel un commandant militaire.

- « QUOI ? » fit Wufeï.

 Les quatre gars tournèrent un regard peiné vers le jeune chinois, dont le nez menaçait de saigner à tout moment.

- « Des chambres de deux… Et il n'y en a plus que deux de libres. » fit Purple atone.

- « Enfin, il y a Wufeï qui peut accueillir l'une d'entre vous. » fit Quatre avec diplomatie.

La respiration de Wufeï se fit sifflante, et son beau teint de lys blanc avait tout de la coccinelle.  

- « Hors de question que je pionce dans la même chambre qu'un mec. » décréta Pink.

- « Qui se dévoue ? » demanda Blanca.

- « J'ai jamais dis que j'étais d'accord. » fit Wufeï d'une toute petite voix hystérique.

- « Ca aurait été M. Yuy, j'aurais bien voulu partager sa chambre. » fit Indigo toute mielleuse.

- « HORS DE QUESTION !!! » firent Duo, Blanca et Purple en un même éclat de voix.

Heero et Indigo sursautèrent en même temps. 

- « Rojo ? T'es sa partenaire non ? Logiquement c'est à toi de dormir dans la même chambre que le chinois. »

- « Le chinois a un nom, c'est Wufeï. » fit Duo méprisant à la surprise générale.

- « Mais c'est que… Ca me gêne beaucoup… Partager sa chambre avec un homme… A mon âge… »

- « J'ai jamais dis oui ! » répéta Wufeï avec une voix montant très haut dans les aïgus. 

- « C'est décidé ! » fit Pink. « Blanca et moi on prend la première chambre sur la droite, Purple et Indigo celle du milieu, et Rojo celle du fond avec le chin… avec Wufeï. »

- « Mais… »

- « Pas de discussion ! Ca convient à tout le monde ? »

- « Oui oui. »

- « Mais non ! »

- « Ok. »

- « Mais pas du tout !!! »

- « Bon Trowa tu déménages ou c'est moi qui amène mes affaires dans ta chambre ? »

- « C'est cette piaule, Blanca. »

- « Heero ramène tes fesses dans ma chambre mon p'tit chou. »

- « Mais je veux pas !!! »

- « Prend ton temps pour déménager Heero, avec Purple on est pas pressé. »

- « Hn. »

- « Mais bien sûr ! »

Ce fut le branle-bas de combat pendant dix minutes, puis quatre portes claquèrent. Rojo et Wufeï se retrouvèrent plantés au beau milieu du couloir, la bouche en cœur, comme deux abrutis.  

- « Heu… »

La situation était légèrement tendue. Rojo jeta un regard en coin à Wufeï, qui restait aussi stoïque qu'une statue.

- « Heu… Hmmm. »

- « Ils me le pairont. » maugréa-t-il. « Suis moi. » fit-il sans même jeter un regard à la jeune femme.

_Ca va pas être de la tarte_, se dit Rojo en suivant gentiment son camarade. _La cohabitation risque d'être un peu difficile_.

***

Finalement, c'était une bonne journée. Duo aménageait enfin avec Heero. Ces filles étaient une bénédiction en fait. Bon, c'était pas gagné quand même, car même dans sa propre chambre, il avait un rival de taille : l'ordinateur portable du soldat parfait. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il aurait envie de le balourder par la fenêtre. Mais pour l'instant, il était allongé sur son lit, et il avait le plaisir de contempler l'exquise silhouette de monsieur Yuy en train de ranger ses affaires, tout en poussant une partie du bordel à Duo. Il n'osait pas parler, de peur de briser ce moment si rare. Finalement, ce fut Heero qui commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- « Tu dis rien ? »

- « Hmm ? C'est que je ne veux pas te déranger. »

- « Hn. »

Silence, que Duo s'empressa de briser. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il ne parlait pas, cela lui manquait.

- « Alors, tu en penses quoi des filles ? »

- « Hn. » fit le soldat 01 en haussant les épaules.

- « T'es content d'être avec Indigo ? »

Haussement d'épaules… C'était déjà trop pour Duo, qui fronça les sourcils. D'habitude il n'avait rien contre les filles, mais là, cette nana en particulier était une menace, une potentielle rivale. Tout comme l'autre aux cheveux blanc. A bien y réfléchir, cette nana était peut-être encore plus dangereuse, avec ses airs de sainte nitouche et d'innocente née. Il allait devoir les surveiller toutes les deux. Celle qui devait bosser avec lui, Pink, avait l'air plutôt cool en fait, avec de la répartie et un caractère de cochon. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec elle. Et l'autre aux cheveux pourpre qui avait hurler avec lui lorsqu'Indigo avait proposé de partager la chambre d'Heero… Hmmm, elle devait être intéressée par la petite nana, et c'était tant mieux. Cela lui ferait un allié dans sa lutte. Quand à la rouquine, cela faisait pas un pli que dans moins de deux semaines elle filerait le parfait amour avec Wufeï. Et c'était tant mieux. Son ami avait besoin d'une relation pour le déstresser et le rendre un peu plus cool. 

***

Quatre était tout guilleret de s'installer avec Trowa. Il n'arrêtait pas de rougir lorsqu'il croisait le regard du grand jeune homme aux yeux émeraude, car des pensées pas très catholiques traversaient régulièrement son esprit. La chambre de Trowa était bien rangée, et il se faisait un devoir d'être aussi ordonné que son camarade. 

- « Merci d'être intervenu tout à l'heure. »

- « C'est normal. »

- « C'était un malentendu, mais cette fille a une sacrée poigne quand même ! »

- « C'est Purple c'est ça ? »

- « Oui, elle a l'air bien. Et toi tu es avec Blanca c'est ça ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Elle a pas l'air très causante. »

- « Elle est sérieuse. »

- « Finalement, cela met un peu de piment dans nos vies de soldat, l'arrivée de toutes ces filles. »

- « Hmm. »

Quatre se remit à son rangement. Il venait d'avoir une vraie conversation avec le jeune français qui d'habitude ne pipait mot, et cela suffisait à l'enchanter.

***

Pink s'affala sur le lit en soupirant.

- « Pffffffff, quelle journées mes aieux ! »

Elle se tourna vers sa camarade qui commençait déjà à ranger ses affaires.

- « Dis Blanca, qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ce Heero Yuy ? »

- « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

- « Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder, tu te mets hors de toi dès qu'Indigo l'approche… C'est pas possible que tu sois déjà amoureuse de ce mec quand même ! »

- « Ah ah ah ah ah ! Mais non, c'est pas ça. »

- « C'est quoi alors ? »

_Ce que c'est ? Simplement un fantôme du passé que je désirais ardemment retrouver pour… pour…_

- « T'es pas obligé de répondre tu sais. Cela ne me regarde pas après tout… Alors tu es contente de ton nouveau partenaire ? »

- « Hmm ? Hein ? Oh oui, ça va, il a l'air tranquille. »

- « Ouaip. Grand et silencieux, le rêve quoi. »

- « Toi par contre t'as hérité de la piplette de service. »

- « Tu m'étonnes. Et tu sais quoi ? »

- « Dis. »

- « Il a les yeux violet. »

- « Sans déconner. »

- « Je te jure. »

- « Mais c'est vachement rare! »

- « Ouaip. Ca veut pas dire quelque chose ça, les yeux violet ? »

- « Sûrement… »

- « Et la pauvre Rojo ! Elle a franchement pas de bol ! »

- « J'en suis pas si sûre… »

- « … Non… Tu crois ? »

- « Hmm… Pourquoi pas ? »

- « Ouais c'est vrai… »

***

_Mais quand est-ce qu'elle va s'arrêter de parler ?_ pensa Purple.

- « … oui parce que monsieur Yuy il est vraiment super mignon, je suis ravie c'est dingue ! J'ai trop de chance. Toi par contre je trouve que tu ne vas pas du tout avec ton petit blond. Par contre Rojo, elle, elle a trop de chances. Dormir dans la même chambre que son camarade, quelle aubaine. En plus il est bien foutu – en fait ils sont tous bien foutus – donc elle pourra avoir des nuits torrides si elle se débrouille bien. D'ailleurs il va peut-être falloir que je la coach un peu, car elle a l'air un peu neuneu quand il s'agit des garçons. Et Pink avec le natté là, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, Duo Max-quelquechose. Celui là aussi il a un charisme d'enfer. Mais il a pas les fesses de monsieur Yuy, hi hi hi ! Mais pourquoi je l'appelle monsieur moi ? Il a le même âge que nous ! Et son prénom c'est Heero, Heeeee-ro. C'est original. Ca me plait bien. Remarques que ça m'aurait pas déplu non plus d'être avec le grand à la mèche de Blanca. J'ai toujours aimé les hommes grands, avec eux tu te sens vraiment protégée. Mais bon je vais pas me plaindre, hein ! Monsi… Heu Heero est très bien aussi. Et pis… »

_Mais qu'elle se taise, rââââh ! _

***

Silence de mort.

Pas une mouche qui vole dans la chambre.

En ouvrant la fermeture éclair de son sac à dos, Rojo grimaça. Elle avait l'impression de faire plus de bruit qu'un volcan en éruption. Elle envoya un sourire crispé à Wufeï qui la regardait du coin de l'œil, s'occupant à tapoter son coussin pour lui donner plus de volume, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

Rojo était presque en sueur. Se sentir observer comme ça, c'était vraiment stressant. Elle essaya de se dépêcher de sortir ses quelques affaires, mais dans sa hâte elle coinça l'un de ses pulls dans la fermeture éclaire, et elle dû s'escrimer pendant un quart d'heure dessus afin de libérer le pull sans en tirer une maille.

- « Arrête de me fixer comme ça ! Ca me stresse ! »

- « Hmm. »

Rien n'y fit. Il ne la fixait pas, mais il lui envoyait des coups d'œil sans arrêt. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être surveillée, pire que dans une prison.

- « Bon, cette fois ça suffit. » fit-elle en s'approchant du lit de Wufeï et en se plantant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. « T'as l'intention qu'on soit amis ou ennemis ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- « Tu t'en fous, c'est ça ? Génial ! Hé bien sache que je ne travaille pas avec les gens que je ne peux pas encaisser, et c'est ton cas en ce moment. Alors soit tu changes d'attitude et tu deviens plus causant, soit on arrête tout de suite et je pars en vacances me faire bronzer plutôt que de faire cette mission à la con ! »

- « Pfff.. Tu es bien une onna. » marmonna Wufeï.

- « Ta gueule ! » s'emporta Rojo. « Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les femmes, hein ? T'es un frustré ? T'as jamais eu de petite copine, les filles t'ont toujours repoussé ? Elles sont plus intelligentes que toi et du coup t'es vexé ? Tu fais ta crise d'adolescence ? »

Wufeï serrait tellement les poings que les jointures étaient blanches.

Il se leva lentement de son lit pour se mettre debout pile en face de Rojo qu'il dominait de quelques centimètres à peine.

- « Tu ne me connais pas, tu n'as pas à me juger. » fit-il durement, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- « Ca vaut pour toi aussi ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques instants, une main sur la poignée de la porte, puis il l'ouvrit et sortit.

- « Merde ! » fit Rojo en retournant vers son lit et en se laissant tomber dessus.

A suivre…

Gwenealle D., 27 mars 2003


	4. nan! 4

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : les mecs sont pas à moi, mais les filles oui ^___^. 

Genre : surprise-partie

Couple : gros bouleversement, j'envoie tout valdinguer. 

Je suis pire qu'à la bourre pour la suite de cette fanfic, gomen gomen gomen gomen !!!!

**Chapitre 4 : Nan !**

Les dix convives n'étaient pas très causants, à l'inverse de la tablée des Mad Dogs et des lieutenants, qui papotaient à tout va. Du côté des jeunes, c'était plutôt regards en coin et mines renfrognées. 

Duo n'arrêtait pas de regarder Heero et Blanca, qui s'échangeaient des coups d'œil plus que louches. 

La petite Indigo souriait dès qu'elle croisait le regard de l'un des mecs. _Le grand brun à la mèche a vraiment des yeux verts exceptionnels_, se dit-elle. 

Rojo regardait son assiette. Elle était furax. Cela s'était vraiment mal passé avec le chinois. Elle qui avait d'habitude de bons rapports avec les gens, là elle avait totalement foiré son coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! 

Pink commençait à trouver son associé plutôt sympathique. Il avait vraiment l'air accro au japonais, c'était aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle regarda Purple. Cette dernière avait aussi remarqué, et elle paraissait un petit peu plus soulagée. Le petit blondinet avait l'air tristounet, comme si la situation lui déplaisait, mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que cela change.

C'était vraiment une ambiance oppressante, et Purple en eut soudain ras la casquette.

- « Bon ! Y'en a marre maintenant ! On est pas des gosses ! On devrait pouvoir se parler comme les adultes responsables que nous sommes, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

- « Je suis d'accord. » fit Quatre, heureux que quelqu'un ait osé prendre la parole.

- « Et pour dire quoi ? » demanda Pink.

Purple soupira de désespoir.

- « Ok. Je lance un sujet de conversation alors. » fit Duo. « Dis-moi Pink, pourquoi on bosse ensemble ? Tu le sais toi ? »

- « Pas franchement. Si j'ai bien tout compris, on doit vous confectionner de nouvelles armes. »

Les regards des cinq garçons s'éclairèrent brusquement. 

_Comment avoir l'intérêt d'un mec ? Parlez-lui de flingues et c'est gagné !_ pensa Pink.

- « C'est à dire ? » demanda Heero.

Pink se tourna vers Blanca. Elle n'était pas très douée dans les discours, à l'inverse de son amie. Cette dernière s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer.

- « Très bien. Vous avez tous entendus que nous avons chacune des connaissances particulières. »

Hochement de tête général de la part des G-boys.

- « Prenons l'exemple de Rojo et Wufeï. »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avec un pincement de nez, puis détournèrent ostensiblement la tête.

- « Le Shenlong manie le sabre » reprit Blanca, « et Rojo est une spécialiste des armes anciennes et des nouvelles technologies. C'est à eux de voir, mais je pense qu'ils vont travailler sur la conception d'un nouveau sabre, plus maniable, plus puissant… »

Elle regarda Rojo qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.   

- « Pink, quant à elle, est spécialiste du comportement des ondes et vibrations dans l'espace. Elle va probablement travailler sur ta faux, Duo, pour lui conférer un champ d'action plus important. »

- « Hmm. »

_Cela peut être intéressant_…

- « Indigo va travailler avec Heero côté informatique surtout. Elle ne s'y connaît pas vraiment… »

- « Quoi ?!!! » s'offusqua cette dernière.

- « … mais, on ne sait pas comment, son cerveau génial emprunte toujours de nouveaux chemins qui mènent à des résultats spectaculaires. »

- « Hmmm, heureusement que tu t'es rattrapée ! » 

Blanca fit un petit clin d'œil qui redonna le sourire à Indigo.

- « Purple va bosser avec Quatre afin de lui confectionner une nouvelle arme. Je crois que c'est la paire la moins bien assortie. On les a mis ensemble parce qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux. »

- « Hey ! Tu la veux ta baffe ? » s'exclama Purple, indignée.

- « Voilà une nana qui sait se faire des amis. » commenta Duo. « Mon pauvre Trowa, c'est toi qui te la paye, non ? Je te plains. »

- « Roooh, ça va ! Blanca a toujours eu le sens de l'ironie, c'est pas nouveau. » expliqua Pink.

- « Oh oui, c'est vrai ça. » continua Purple, piquée au vif. « Et elle, elle va se faire un plaisir d'exploser le gundam de Trowa avec ses expériences nucléaires ! »

Le regard du jeune homme se refroidit instantanément.

- « VOS GUEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULES !!!!! »

- « KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! » répondirent en cœur les dix adolescents.

Ils se retournèrent, éberlués, vers la table des Mad Dogs et des lieutenants.

- « Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude ? On se croirait dans une cour de récréation de maternelle ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous ? » demanda abruptement la lieutenant sur un ton autoritaire qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

- « Hmmm, pour Duo ça ne m'étonne pas. »

- « Professeur, vous voulez que je parle de la fois où… »

- « Ca va, ça va, j'ai rien dis ! »

- « Bon. » reprit la lieutenant, « On vous laisse encore un quart d'heure pour finir le repas » dit-elle en regardant sa montre. « Blanca et Heero, je vous attend à 13h47 dans mon bureau. »

Tout le monde bouche bée, puis Blanca réussit à marmonner un « Bien Madame. »

Une fois les vieux partis dans un grand brouhaha digne aussi des gamins de maternelle, les dix jeunes gens se regardèrent sans rien dire, leur mine parlant d'elle-même.

Heero : _Je vais enfin en savoir un peu plus sur cette mission_… _Et sur elle_…

Duo : _Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne doivent y aller que tout les deux, hein ? Je suis pas tranquille là, elle va en profiter pour lui sauter dessus, c'est sûr. Elle va me le bouffer tout crû ! C'est de la concurrence déloyale ! J'vais la tuer, c'est le seul moyen, j'vais la buter_. 

Trowa : …

Quatre : _J'en peux plus de cette ambiance oppressante ! Entre les envies de meurtre et les cœurs débordant d'amour, j'en peux plus_…

Wufeï : _J'me demande bien comment cette onna va pouvoir améliorer mon sabre_…

Blanca : _Enfin seule avec lui… Cela fait tellement longtemps… Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé_…

Pink : _Rooh Duo mais fait pas cette tête !!! Quoique… Blanca a l'air de l'avoir à la bonne ce petit minet… J'me demande_…

Purple : _Pffff… De vrais gosses ! Et on est pas mieux qu'eux_…

Indigo : _Monsieur Yuy avec Blanca… Hmmm… Mais bon y'a aussi le grand brun aux yeux vert alors ça va !_

Rojo : _Tu paries combien qu'il est en train de penser du mal de moi ? J'ai une oreille qui siffle ! Le sagouin_…

- « Bon, Heero tu me raconteras ton entrevue dans le bureau de la costaude, hein ! » fit Duo avec une grande claque sur l'épaule de son camarade, en se balançant sur sa chaise.

Il eut droit à un regard glacial en retour. _C'est pas gagné quand même_, pensa-t-il.

- « Ca paraît évident ! » fit Purple, toujours énervée, « à part pour leur fournir un peu plus de détails sur la mission, je vois pas trop ce qu'ils iraient faire dans le bureau de la chef ! »

- « Se bécoter ! » répliqua Indigo sans réfléchir.

Duo se cassa la figure une seconde chrono après la phrase meurtrière dans un énorme fracas et les pieds bien en l'air. Les autres se contentèrent de regards intrigués ou sceptiques, voir de la prendre carrément pour une débile profonde.

Une grosse flopée de jurons arriva de sous la table, avant qu'un Duo un peu décoiffé et en rogne ne se relève, aidé par Pink assise à côté de lui. Il fusilla Indigo du regard.  

- « Heu, je plaisantais, ah ah ah ! » fit-elle en levant la main en signe de paix.

- « Toi t'en rate pas une. » maugréa Blanca.

- « Ok ! Ben je vais y aller moi ! » fit soudainement Quatre en se levant brusquement.

Son empathie commençait à lui donner mal au crâne. Il percevait un peu le méli-mélo amoureux qui était en train de se mettre en place, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. D'autant plus que la petite Indigo avait l'air de ne pas apprécier que Heero, ce qui aurait arrangé ses affaires.

- « Moi aussi ! » fit Rojo. « Aller vient Quatre, on va se boire une bière. »

- « Je prendrais un café. »

- « Si tu veux ! »

Trowa eut alors une mine déconfite que Quatre ne lui avait jamais vu, et qui l'enchanta. Il se parât d'un énorme sourire qu'il ne put absolument pas réprimer. Quand Trowa s'en aperçut, il rougit légèrement. Ses relations avec le petit blond devenait décidément de plus en plus ambiguës.  

Wufeï souleva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant Rojo accompagner Quatre vers la sortie. _Voilà qu'elle joue les sociables, maintenant. Pfffff…._

- « Bon ben je vais y aller aussi. Un café ça me tente aussi… Quoique j'aurais encore de la place pour une petite pâtisserie moua » fit Pink. 

- « T'as raison j'ai encore faim. » fit Purple.

- « Elle est où la cuisine dans c'te baraque ? » questionna Pink.

- « A gauche puis vous prenez l'escalier du fond, là vous tournez à droite et c'est la deuxième porte à gauche. » indiqua Duo.

Les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent étonnées.

- « L'aide cuistot me garde toujours des sucreries au frais contre menue monnaie. » expliqua-t-il.

- « Cool ! »

- « Mais la première qui touche à MES pots de nutella je la trucide. »

- « Raaaaah mais c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur ! » s'offusqua Pink.

- « C'est bien pour ça que je le dis ! »

Pink marmonna des choses pas très catholique dans sa barbe. Duo sourit de toutes ses dents. Un point, un ! Les deux filles s'en allèrent avec des petits regards présageant une future rébellion. 

Heero se leva sans bruit, vite imitée par Indigo qui semblait montée sur ressort, et par Blanca qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Duo serrait les dents, Wufeï  croisait les bras et admirait le scénario comme au cinoche, et Trowa regardait la scène stoïque. 

- « Tu y vas déjà ? » demanda Blanca d'une voix mal assurée. 

Heero se contenta d'un rapide regard et regagna le couloir. Duo ricana devant l'air pincé de Blanca, ce qui lui valut un regard digne d'un Shinigami en langes. 

_Pour la détermination, faudra repasser poulette !_ pensa-t-il vainqueur.

Il perdit son petit honneur mal placé dès qu'il la vit se lever pour suivre son cher et tendre Heero. Il soupira, grogna, se leva, grogna, mit ses mains dans ses poches de jeans, prit sa tête des mauvais jours, et partit dans le couloir, direction les chambres… ou bien le bureau de la chef, il verrait bien. Après tout, écouter aux portes sans se faire chopper était un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

Indigo hésitait. Suivre monsieur Yuy qui avait déjà Blanca a ses trousses, ou bien rester ici en compagnie du grand brun et papoter. Elle tenta un sourire au français, qui se contenta de la fixer sans réagir. Cela la décida. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à batailler pour attirer l'attention « chaleureuse » du garçon pour le moment. Elle refit donc un léger sourire puis s'éclipsa elle aussi.

Ne restait plus que Trowa et Wufeï. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un petit peu, puis Wufeï soupira.

- « Comment veulent-ils que l'on garde notre professionnalisme avec des onnas dans nos pattes qui n'arrêtent pas de râler ? »

Trowa souleva très légèrement les sourcils en signe d'approbation. Wufeï soupira à nouveau.

- « Je serais dans ma chambre si jamais y'a un meeting. » informa-t-il son camarade avant de partir lui aussi.

Trowa resta quelques instants de plus, puis se leva et rejoignit Wufeï dans le couloir.

Une ombre passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte de chambre. Coup d'œil à gauche, coup d'œil à droite : le champ est libre, parfait. Sans un bruit, la silhouette furtive se colle à l'un des murs du couloir et avance à pas rapide. Arrivée au coin, elle s'immobilise, puis penche rapidement la tête pour voir la situation. Couloir suivant désert, elle peut y aller. A pas feutrés, elle passe devant la première porte, puis la deuxième entrouverte du bureau des Mad dogs. Ils papotent, ils ne font pas attention, ils ne le voient pas. La silhouette tout de noir vêtue se dirige vers la porte du fond, à côté des toilettes. Si ses souvenirs sont bons, de l'autre côté du mur des toilettes se trouve le bureau de la lieutenant. Vérifiant derrière lui, la silhouette ouvre lentement la porte des toilettes sans la faire grincer, entre et la referme tout doucement.

- « Ce sont les toilettes pour dames ici, Duo ! »

Sursautant jusqu'au plafond, le jeune natté se retourna vivement, pour faire finalement face aux quatre nanas arborant toutes un sourire à la banane.

- « Raaaah ! Zut ! L'effet de discrétion est raté ! » bougonna Duo.

- « Pourquoi t'es habillé en noir ? Il fait jour ! Du beige aurait été plus adapté ! »

- « Et pourquoi tu nous la joue voleur ? Tout le monde a le droit d'aller aux toilettes ! »

- « Sauf que c'est pas une fille ! »

- « Peut-être qu'il s'entraîne ? »

- « Il veut sûrement écouter aux portes ! T'as le matos ? Duo… Hey Duo tu vas où ? »

- « Je me casse ! » murmura-t-il avant de faire un signe de la main aux filles et de refermer la porte sur lui.

Une fois dans le couloir, il put à nouveau respirer.

_J'peux pas. Même si je voulais, j'peux pas. Une fille, j'arrive à la supporter. Hilde, j'arrive à la supporter facilement. Mais les quatre là… Pas possible…_

Ne trouvant pas d'autre solution, Duo s'approcha de la porte et opta pour la bonne vieille méthode : il colla tout simplement son oreille dessus.

 A suivre…

Gwenalle D., 01 octobre 2003.


End file.
